The Strangness Never Ends
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Kel is having second thoughts at the end of the First Test. Will some very strange conversations convince her to stay? Warning chapters will be short and is only four chapters long. I have decided there will be no sequel unless five people ask for one.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kel is having second thoughts at the end of the First Test. Will some very strange conversations convince her to stay. Warning chapters will be short and is only four chapter long there is a sequel.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters that are recognized as a character from Tamora Pieces books.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Walking down the halls of the palace I had realized that maybe Joren was right; maybe I just wasn't cut out for knighthood. I was only eleven I mean come on what do I know about what I will want in the future?'

'What if it was no longer the life I wanted, what then? I would be stuck with being a knight because it is a life time commitment.'

'Sure Wylden had let me stay, but should I? "Neal," I said to my best friend who sat upon my bed, "I don't know if I should continue my knights training."

Neal seemed to think this over. "Well Kel it is your decision as to whether or not to continue, just don't let the words of others make you decision for you."

"I wont Neal, its just that if I got tired of being a knight someday I would be unable to just up and stop being one." I explained in answer to Neal's unasked question.

"Kel it is your decision. I will support you no matter what that decision is, just as the rest of our friends will, (I hope)." Neal said this last part under his breath. But before that it was as soothing and philosophical as it normally was.

Joren who happened to be walking by at this particular moment stopped and stared dazedly at the wall opposite of him, 'The lump gone?' He thought. Just thinking it made it seem ridiculous.

Gracefully gliding towards the open doorway of the "Lumps" room Joren leaned on the door frame. "So the lump has given up has she." Joren drawled.

"I haven't given up I have merely made a tactful retreat." I replied to the blonde haired, blue eyed heir of Stone Mountain. "Besides I know you wont miss me; even if you did the only reason you would is because the only one (me) to be able to contest with you is gone."

Joren's eyes had flashed briefly with hurt. 'Damn you Mindelin, you know nothing about me do you.' "You cannot leave you know."

"Oh and why is that?" I asked skeptically with both eyebrows raised above my hazel eyes.

"Because you, after a year of struggle against those of us who think that girls don't belong here, and you finally gained what you wanted and now you want to leave? Though now you are going to give it up because sometime in the future you may come to resent it as time passes. What of all the other girls who want to become knights? What will they think when the only known female page gives into pressure?" Joren argued this before he finally stopped talking.

"Since when did you care if I became a knight. Since when did you care about would be female knights? Was it not you that encouraged me to leave from the very beginning?" I shot back annoyed by the fact that he would not leave me alone.

Joren stiffened at my words. "I care because it was not me to send you back home to your parents, instead of becoming a knight." With that Joren left. (Neal left when Joren showed up.)


	2. Chapter 2

Grumbling Kel began to walk to the stable so that she could spend some time with her temperamental horse. "Oh Peachblossom today has been very strange. Joren and I spoke civilly. Another strange thing is that he did not want me to leave."

'I don't want you to leave either,' suddenly sounded in Kel's head.

"Uh Peachblossom, was that you?" Peachblossom raised and lowered his head in a positive way. "I don't want to leave you either Peachblossom, but I am afraid that I cannot stay here for page training. Maybe I could try to become one of the Queen's Riders."

'You are better suited for the life of a night than that of a Queen's Rider.' Peachblossom intoned.

Stephen who had heard the entire conversation came over and began to speak. "So Lady Page Peachblossom finally spoke to you. As you can tell he is not a regular horse but some kind of immortal he still won't tell me. That is why he likes biting Page Nealen so much.

"That certainly explains some things like the fact that he likes to stare at women a little to much for a horse. Why do you think I am better suited for knighthood than being a Queen's Rider?" Kel asked Peachblossom.

'Who would be there to stop the hazing from going to far? No one, because no one cared about it before you. The servants would miss you because unlike other nobles you treat them as equals. What about the sparrows you feed? They have come to care for you because you feed them and allow them into your room during the cold times. What of the other pages you have befriended over the year? What would they think if you after you try so hard to be aloud to stay only to leave when you are?'

With that said Peachblossom turned away from Kel to finish eating his oats leaving Kel to her thoughts. Stephen had left before Peachblossom's mini-speech.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN:

Enjoy this latest chapter. I have no idea when I am going to update again. Oh and I want three reviews at least before I update please.

Sincerely Yours

Death's Silent Approach


	3. Chapter 3

Kel walked back to her room deep in thought. Both Joren and Peachblossom are right, but do I really belong here at the palace?

Kel settled down on her bed the moment she entered her room. Staring blankly at her glaive upon the wall opposite her Kel's attention was caught by the feeling of her hand being pricked by very tiny, very sharp needles. Looking down to see why this was Kel found herself looking down upon the queen sparrow Crown. –You can't go away Kel, we need you here!-

"Not really. What if someday I die, than you and your flock will be dependent on being fed by humans. What if you are unable to return to fending for yourselves?" Kel said this distraught.

-Come what may, but until then continue to stay here with us at the palace.- The tiny bird pleaded.

"You guys could always come with me back to my fief. You would really like it there. There are a lot of trees surrounding the castle."

-We were born and bred here. This is were our nests are. We as well as you belong here.-

"I'm not sure I agree with you but I will think about it. I an not completely sure if I want to leave any more any way, so we will see at the end of vacation."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN:

Really short I know but I couldn't think of anything else at the time and can't now.


	4. Chapter 4

'Today has been really weird.' Kel thought as she left her room to go to dinner. Neal spotted Kel as she walked through the large double doors.

"So Kel, have you decided what you are going to do about what we talked about earlier?" There was concern coloring his voice as he spoke.

"No I haven't. I need to thing some more about it." Neal nodded while the rest of Kel's friends just looked on confused by the strange conversation.

"So lump are you thinking of what I said. I meant all of it." Joren had come up behind Kel and the others as Kel and Neal spoke.

"I have actually, but my decision is not yet reached." Kel explained.

Finally after dinner Kel rose completely annoyed by the demands for the thing that her Neal and Joren were talking about.

Arriving at her room Kel gracelessly flopped down upon her bed. "You know Lump, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings."

Kel rolled off of her bed before bolting up to a standing position while at the same time grabbing her glaive from the wall and dropping into a defensive position. Upon seeing her visitor she relaxed and put her glaive back upon the wall. "What do you want Joren?" Kel demanded uneasily.

"To know what you plan to do tomorrow, as to whether or not you are coming back." Joren said as he moved closer to the unnerved girl who had sat back upon the bed.

"I just don't know. I have had some really weird conversations today. All of them pertaining to this very subject."

"Allow me to give you another reason to stay then." Joren said his as he began to lean down closer to Kel. Joren's eyes searching her in order to know whether she would toss him from her and out the window or not." Seeing as she didn't move away Joren shifted even closer, causing their lips to meet in an unhurried way. Pulling away first Joren noticed that Kel's eyes had drifted closed.

Her face held an expression of pure and unadulterated bliss. Shyly Kel opened her eyes to gaze at Joren, "That was my first kiss." Kel stated. "You will know whether or not I will come back after our two week vacation."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After two weeks of vacation all of Kel's friends were eager to see if she had decided to return after all.

Cleon being the tallest of the friend was the first to spot Kel. "Kel!" Cleon cried.

"Hello Cleon! How was your vacation?" Kel called in reply.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN:

Yay it is done. I hope you enjoyed reading this as I have enjoyed writing it. Really short I know but I couldn't think of anything else at the time and can't now.


End file.
